A Turn of Heart
by Clairmont
Summary: Clairmont has desperately searched for her family her whole life. When she discovers her true heritage, will she choose her morals over family? Spoilers from Deathly Hallows. I'm finally updating again.
1. Prologue: Beginings

Disclaimer: I own virtually nothing here. Except Clairmont; she is all mine.

Author's note: Whew…I came up with this fic in the shower today. I think of most things around water. So, it was either a shower or while I was doing dishes. Haha. Anywho…This fic will begin with a series of flashbacks from different characters. All flashbacks will be labeled and dated, so no worries. Also, I really like not only showing major events but also everyday life, especially the interaction of Bellatrix and Clairmont.

Warnings: I don't like restrictions so I'm rating it M. With Bellatrix around you know there is going to be violence…and other things. In this particular chapter you might want to watch out for a certain woman to go into labor!

Prologue: The Pensieve.

((Bellatrix Black, Roughly one month into her seventh year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…))

Bellatrix sat in one of the comfy black couches in the Slytherin common room. Her mind was reeling and her eyes were that of a terrified woman. This was an honor, wasn't it? It was an honor to bear the Dark Lord's child, right? Who was she kidding; Voldemort would rip her in half if he knew what had become of her. Bellatrix stretched herself out on the couch and began to sob. As she did a voice penetrated the ragged sound.

"Bella?"

Bellatrix sat up immediately and silenced her tears. Though she was expecting a visitor she had no desire to appear as weak and helpless as she felt.

"Bella, are you alright?"

Narcissa walked carefully into the room, her voice trembling in her throat. When Bellatrix wanted to talk privately it was usually something less than pleasant.

"Cissy…Come here."

Bellatrix moved over so that there was room enough for the younger of the Black sisters. In a rare moment of Bellatrix's surfacing weakness she hugged Narcissa.

"Bellatrix, what's wrong?"

"The Dark Lord and I…We…He…I…Cissy I'm pregnant."

Narcissa was unable to speak words for a few seconds. Her elder sister was pregnant!? What was worse…With the child of Lord Voldemort. She hugged Bellatrix tighter. It all made sense now. Over the past few months Bellatrix had been gaining weight, which was quite unlike her. She had been skipping her morning classes and retiring to her bed…

"Cissy? What am I going to do?"

Bellatrix's voice was barely a whisper. Her tears came back to her and spilled down her cheeks. In a rare moment of bravery Narcissa spoke.

"Come with me. You can no longer stay here."

Narcissa stood and grabbed her sister's trembling hand. She held it tightly and tugged on it. It was a very rare occurrence when Narcissa was the one to help Bellatrix but it was occurring never the less. The two sisters walked down the hall slowly and silently, after all it was deep into the night and well after hours. They trekked up the stairs out of the dungeon. Bellatrix drew her wand and cast a quick _Lumos_. Before allowing herself to be dragged any further.

"Cissy, where are we going?"

"A place I heard about from an old friend…"

Though Bellatrix was incredibly confused she allowed her fifth year sister to lead her up the stairs. Eventually they arrived on the seventh floor.

"Narcissa, where are we? What are you doing?"

Narcissa was pacing in front of a black stretch of wall across from some tapestry of a two men trying to teach trolls the art of dance. Narcissa held her hand up to silence her sister as she finished pacing. Suddenly a door appeared. Bellatrix gasped.

"Come on, before someone catches us!"

The raven haired woman obeyed and the two of them walked into the Room of Requirement. The room's walls were rather bare but the floor held a bed and a couch. There was a bookshelf full of old books as well as a cozy fireplace. Narcissa sighed a sigh of utter and complete relief.

"You'll be safe here."

To suggest that Bellatrix Black was confused would be an understatement; her sister said she was safe though. This was indeed good news.

"Cissy where are we?"

"A safe haven…It's called the Room of Requirement. As long as you stay here no one can find you. Then we can get rid of the child and-"

"Get rid of it!? Cissy we can't just get rid of it…It's my child."

Bellatrix held her slightly swollen belly with tender hands. One wouldn't think it was possible coming from a future mass murderer but there she was. Narcissa looked as if she wanted to spit fire.

"No, it's the Dark Lord's child. He won't be pleased…You mustn't tell him Bella!"

She was now pacing around in a circle in front of the couch. Her platinum blonde hair hung around her shoulders and swayed with each step. Bellatrix stood motionlessly beside the door, she had barely moved since she had entered the room.

"I won't…But what am I going to do? I can't keep it…"

Narcissa's eyes flashed wildly.

"I don't know Bella! I'm only sixteen! You're not even out of school yet! What am I going to tell everyone when they ask me where you've gone?"

"Tell them nothing. Leave them guessing, I assure you that they'll never guess what really happened…"

Narcissa felt a bit calmer now that her elder sister's commanding ways were coming around. That meant things were going to get done, and such a fact was quite comforting.

"Alright…For now just get some rest. I suppose I'm going to be an auntie soon."

At this they both giggled girlishly. There were cheerful aspects to this frightful situation after all.

"And I a mother…How odd it seems."

Narcissa smiled wearily and tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"I'll be around soon to bring you some food. Rest now Bella, everything is going to be alright."

With that said the blonde woman walked over to her older sister. She planted a swift kiss on her cheek and left the room. In her mind she knew that this child was going to have to go eventually…But the time to dwell on that pain was not now.

Bellatrix lay in her new bed. She was going to be a mother…That was a scary thought. Hopefully she was going to get to spend a few months with the baby before they…"got rid" of it. She drummed her fingers on the bulge of her stomach. There was a baby in there…Wow.

(( Narcissa Black, Later that week…))

Andromeda followed her sister through the doors of the Great Hall. Her heels clicked wildly and her voice was harsh.

"Narcissa! I know you know something!" She yelled.

Narcissa walked nonchalantly to her usual spot at the Slytherin table. She sat down and threw her legs over the bench.

"Cissy…Where is Bellatrix!?"

"Quiet down…For Heaven's sake Andromeda. Sit." The blonde Slytherin said nonchalantly.

She began nibbling on a piece of toast, it was quite good.

" Well?" Andromeda's voice cracked with impatience and irritation.

"She's safe. That's all you need to know, not that you actually care."

Andromeda looked as if she were going to kill someone. She was so furious with her sister's cryptic words, but she remained quiet.

"I just wanted to know Cissy."

"Well you're not going to. Get over it Andy, she's fine and that is that."

Narcissa was told not to tell anyone Bellatrix's whereabouts, not even their other sister. Bellatrix wanted to remain hidden for her own safety as well as the child's. If the child was discovered there was no telling what would happen to it…

"If you speak to her again…Tell her that I'm glad she's safe…"

((Bellatrix Black, the child's birth-night, June 15th…))

Bellatrix lay on the comfy bed. A few nights ago the magical room where she stayed had produced a closet full of towels, a little baby blanket and nursing supplies. What a brilliant room. The raven haired witch was huge, the baby was going to come any day…though it seemed it was coming that night. As Bellatrix mulled over names and other motherly duties Narcissa burst through the door.

"Oh gods…I thought I was too late."

Bellatrix smiled weakly and shook her dark locks.

"Not at all…Though the contractions have started."

Narcissa turned a shade paler. Contractions? Oh gods…What was she going to do? She had never in her life delivered a baby before. It took every ounce of strength not to faint.

"Cissy, calm down. I need you to be strong for me, for the child. Come on…Just sit next to my bed."

Narcissa nodded slowly and traversed the room to sit next to her elder sister, who was obviously in immense pain. Bellatrix did not cry out, nor did she cry. Not yet, at least. At the beginning she was almost at ease with the pain. She chuckled softly as Narcissa dabbed her forehead with a little cloth.

"You know how much I hate being taken care of…Thank you Cissy."

Bellatrix had never been a very dependant person, actually quite the opposite. It was Narcissa who was always bedridden with a fever being told stories or being fed soup.

"See it as payment for all of those times you took care of me." She whispered.

Bellatrix didn't get a chance to respond, for she was seized with another cruel contraction. Narcissa flinched, she hated to see her "Bella" like that…

"It's coming Cissy…"

The little blonde needed no more warning than that. She jumped from her seat and began removing Bellatrix's night dress; the time for modesty was long gone.

((Twelve hours later…))

"Push! Come on Bella, Push!"

Narcissa was nearly hyperventilating at the end of Bellatrix's bed. She was excited, terrified, and nearly sick all at once. Tears were in her eyes as her sister continued her screaming and writhing.

"DAMN IT! BLOODY GOD DAMN IT! I HATE MEN!"

Bellatrix's entire body was coated in sweat as she pushed the child out into the world.

"I see a head!"

The rest of the body soon followed and the worst part was over…or perhaps it had just begun. Narcissa cut the child's umbilical cord with a wave of her wand.

"It's a girl Bella! A little baby girl!" The blonde girl held the messy child in the crook of her arm; such beauty.

Both of them burst into tears of joy. Bellatrix, who was still a bit delirious both from the pain numbing spells and the fact that she had just brought life to the world wept harder. Narcissa quickly wiped off the little girl with a towel and wrapped it up in the baby blanket. She then placed the child in her mother's arms.

"My little angel…"

Then something happened, something neither sister ever thought would happen. Bellatrix Black tenderly kissed her daughter's forehead. It was not a lustful kiss, nor was it a dutiful one. It came from the love she felt for the little runt.

"She's beautiful Bella…"

Narcissa ran her perfectly manicured nails over the baby's cheek. Bellatrix sighed happily.

"She is…I think I'll call her Clairmont. Clairmont Narcissa Black."

Bellatrix then looked into the ceiling of the room, as if asking for answers. Narcissa began to cry again.

"She's named after me? Oh Bella! That's so sweet. Thank you."

The mother of the child then gestured to the closet of the Room of Requirement.

"There's a basinet in there…This room thinks of everything."

Narcissa nodded and dashed to the closet where she found the basinet as well as a little baby outfit. It was a deep purple.

"_How odd…For the child of the heir of Slytherin…"_

((Two days later…))

Bellatrix was sitting on the little comfy couch in the room she had lived in for her pregnancy. It was nearly two in the morning. Clairmont was crying as though the devil himself were pinching her little ears.

"Please hush…Gods…I said shut up!"

Calm and maternal had never really been Bellatrix's suit, but as soon as she had yelled she felt remorse.

"I'm sorry, my lovely. Shhhh, there you go."

The tiny babe was calming down, but only slightly. It wasn't as if Clairmont was really all that loud, but Bellatrix just wanted to sleep…She had already breast fed the little whelp so now it was just a matter of getting her to sleep.

"You know, you have my eyes, my hair too."

Bellatrix ran her fingers over her daughter's little head. There was a thin layer of ebony hair there. Clairmont giggled.

"This is hardly the time for laughter, young lady…Better than crying though."

As Bellatrix rocked Clairmont to sleep she couldn't help but let her mind wander…How long was this going to last?

(( Bellatrix Black, July 2nd…))

Narcissa's cold voice drifted over the room like a frozen vapor. Being cold was how she masked her true emotions…Emotions were weak and when dealing with the threat of Voldemort's wrath there was little room for "a woman's weakness".

"It's now or never Bellatrix. We have to send her to the orphanage now."

Bellatrix held her daughter close to her, unwilling to let go. She had no idea that it would be this hard…It was just a child. But somehow the thought of never seeing it again made her tear up. Despite herself she had become attached to the little witch. Those little black eyes…that wise-cracking smile.

"But I love her…"

Narcissa stopped short. This was by far the most unexpected thing her elder sister had done. Defy the Dark Lord over a child? No. Narcissa wasn't going to let her do that to herself.

"Are you willing to invoke the Dark Lord's wrath upon your head? You silly little girl! I thought we had already decided what was going to happen? Don't be a fool Bella. Give her to me."

Bellatrix's eyes became angered and hard.

"No." She breathed.

"Bellatrix don't be a fool! The Hogwarts express is coming to take me home soon! It's not like we can stay here forever! Don't act like the Dark Lord has just forgotten about you either! He's looking for you, and so is Roldolphus!"

The raven haired witch stopped. That was correct…She had been summoned by the Dark Lord…Her mark burned with irritation. The large red marking hissed and spat with Voldemort's annoyance. She would pay when she returned no matter what happened…But Clairmont…She could escape the Dark Lord and his wrath. A single tear rolled down her cheek. For it was at that moment that she realized keeping Clairmont was impossible.

"Fine Cissy…We leave tonight."

((That night…))

Bellatrix and Narcissa had already snuck out into the grounds of Hogwarts. Their traveling cloaks were thrown over their shoulders like shields from the outside world. Clairmont had remained oddly silent, but neither Black sister complained. She was fast asleep in her mother's arms, such an obedient child.

"This is where we part, dear sister."

Narcissa was teary-eyed as she spoke. She smiled despite herself and kissed her sister's child on the head.

"Goodbye my little niece."

Bellatrix then held little Clairmont up to the sky. She was so tiny…Narcissa then helped her sister place Clairmont into the pouch on her back. It resembled a muggle invention that was commonly seen in India. Bellatrix then walked solemnly to the broom Narcissa had gotten her.

"Thanks Cissy…for everything."

The raven haired mother then mounted her broom and flew into the night.

Author's note: Alright kiddies it has been fun. Part two of the prologue will be coming soon. Ooooh Suspense! If you have any questions, comments, or disgruntled responses please feel free to review it! I wish you could see the timeline I drew to make sure this all made sense. In any case, I received a comment about Bellatrix's "OOC"ness concerning her tears and weaknesses. Readers please remember; this is before Bellatrix becomes a full Death Eater and before she is sent to Azkaban. She hasn't lost her mind yet. Not only that, but I firmly believe that in being the eldest sister Bella has her maternal moments. Just wait and see. Happy Trails!


	2. Prologue: Deux

Disclaimer: The setting and characters, except Clairmont, belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This portion of the prologue is going to have Clairmont's childhood and her years at Hogwarts as central points. Also, a five year old's speech is known to be a little off. Thanks to all of the people who have read the first chapter, you are all amazingly helpful!

Prologue: Part Deux

((Bellatrix Black, the day after leaving Clairmont at the orphanage…))

"Bellatrix where have you been!?"

Roldolphus's angry scowl was quite visible in the dim candlelight. His eyes were resting on the ragged form of his fiancée. Her chest was heaving and her brow was bloody. Her Death Eater robes were torn and parts of her body were visible, though no one could see the shape it was in. Her black eyes lingered on the door behind him. Voldemort had summoned her, so she was answering to him. It was really quite simple. But she had been missing for over six months; this was not going to be an easy night. That fool Roldolphus wasn't making things any easier either…

"That's between the Dark Lord and I. Now move out of my way."

The large man didn't move, in fact he took a defiant step forward towards Bellatrix. Her hand darted to her wand. She would wake up all of Little Hangleton if she needed to, but Voldemort wouldn't have liked that.

"I said move, the Dark Lord requests me presence. Surely you wouldn't deny him that?"

Her words were cold and nearly void of feeling. But her irritation shone through quite clearly. Roldolphus said nothing, his scowl never leaving his face. He wanted nothing more than to kill that woman; yet at the same time he wanted to kiss her. That was Bellatrix: So infuriating and yet so intoxicating. He nodded and moved aside so that the door to Voldemort's chambers was unguarded. Bellatrix then pushed past him and opened the door. Voldemort sat in his chair by the fire. A coy grin was plastered across his face.

"Ah, Bellatrix, so nice of you to join us."

Nagini the snake slithered up onto the back of his seat, her eyes never left the Black woman who stood in the doorframe.

"Don't linger there, my dear. Come in."

Bellatrix walked slowly to kneel in front of Lord Voldemort. Her hands were trembling; it was the Cruciatus for sure…

"Where have you been?"

The raven haired woman's eyes never left the floor. Her voice was shaky no matter how hard she tried to make it remain firm.

"I've been at Hogwarts, my lord."

Voldemort's grin turned to a sadistic smirk.

"Oh really? I heard that you had fled Hogwarts early this in the school year. Don't lie to me girl!"

He slapped her across the face to accent his last remark. Bellatrix was thrown to the floor but she didn't dare picking herself up just yet.

"It's true, my lord. I remained there as a spy!"

At this the man stopped short of drawing his wand and torturing the truth out of her.

"How did you do it, girl?"

Bellatrix now moved to sit up and wipe the blood from her lip. Nagini slithered down onto the floor and hissed at her.

"I stayed in the Room of Requirement."

Voldemort sat back in his comfy red chair and clapped slowly. The fire from the fireplace danced in his eyes. His amused grin returned to his pale face.

"Well done my faithful servant…What have you gathered for me?"

Bellatrix was now trapped. She honestly had neither spied nor thought she would live this long…Perhaps this was a poor choice of planning.

"I haven't gathered anything of use…Master."

Voldemort sneered at her from his seat. Bellatrix's frightful eyes were still trained on the floor.

"Of course you haven't. You're just a child. It's your boldness that I admire, my dear. First you attempted to slip by Dumbledore and then myself. Now you have returned with nothing to show for either conquest. If you were any other of my followers I'd have already killed you."

Bellatrix fought back the urge to sob, and for a brief moment desired to run. But it was just a moment; instead she looked directly into the eyes of the former Tom Riddle.

"That's a good girl. See? I knew you had the guts to look me in the eyes. That's more than I can say for most of my followers. This does not go unnoticed, nor unrewarded."

He leaned forward and lifted her trembling chin with his long spindly finger.

"You can keep your life."

((Clairmont Narcissa Black, Her fifth birthday…))

The "Happy Birthday" chorus filled the morning light of "The Little Wanderers" orphanage. The owner of the establishment, Miss Wiley, smiled down at the small child in her bed. The little girl stirred awake, her black eyes greeting the morning with intrigue.

"Happy Birthday Clairmont!"

Clairmont N. B. sat up in a flourish of her quilt. She giggled and smiled back at all of the bright faces that woke her. That was the day she turned five.

"Good morning everybuddy!"

Susan Wiley sat down on the little orphan's bed and grinned. Her hands were behind her back. Clairmont tried to take what the older woman had. But the little kid could barely move her.

"Say "please" Clairmont."

Clairmont's mouth twisted into an excited grin.

"Please!"

The sandy blonde then produced a little toy unicorn from behind her back and handed it to the little girl. Clairmont took it and hugged it tightly. Its little blue eyes twinkled in the light.

"Thank you Miss Wiley!"

The other five children stood grinning at the end of the youngest orphan's bed. Henry, Tabitha, Helena, Greg and Timmy made up the rest of the miss matched family. It was Tabitha that spoke first.

"Happy birthday Clair."

The five children watched the birthday girl and her gift in awe as the little unicorn whinnied and hopped out of Clairmont's arms and onto the bed. Its smooth white hair seemed to shimmer. Clairmont gasped and clapped her hands.

"Wow! It's just like a real unicorn!"

Susan sighed happily and slapped her hands on her ragged jeans. She got to her feet and winked softly.

"Come on downstairs little one. Your party won't wait, you know!"

Clairmont giggled wildly and jumped out of bed, her little fingers wrapped around the unicorn.

((Hours later, after the party…))

Clairmont sat in Helena's lap, holding her unicorn in her arms. Her hair was adorned with little flowers and her ebony eyes were trained on Tabitha. Tabitha's melodic voice drifted over the room like a fuzzy blanket.

"Yes, that's right! The wicked old woman was never heard of again!"

Helena mock-gasped for effect and tickled Clairmont spastically. The little girl giggled and screamed for help while the little unicorn hopped onto the floor and reared back.

"Oh, Helena! I don't think our little animal friend likes that!"

The little unicorn bucked and neighed until Helena let up on Clairmont, who was panting with tears streaming down her face.

"Thanks girl." Clairmont managed to choke out between fits of giggles.

The three girls then laughed loudly as the little animal curled up with Clairmont once more. Their laughter was cut short by their Caretaker's entrance to the little bedroom.

"What are you three doing?"

The three of them spoke in unison.

"Nothing."

Susan nodded and crossed her arms. She took a few steps forward and winked.

"Of course. Now you all come downstairs for supper."

The three girls got up and trotted down the stairs to the dining room. Henry and Timmy were setting the table while Greg was working to calm the orphanage's cat.

"Come on now, Riverback! No! Not the chair!"

The little white cat had now placed her claws into Susan's old reading chair. Poor Greg. Meanwhile, Clairmont had climbed into her own chair at the table. They were going to have chicken and macaroni in her honor that night. The Daily Prophet lay on the table next to the little witch. She eyed it with curiosity despite the fact that she couldn't read all of it. It was the picture that had caught her eye. It was of a deranged-looking woman with heavily lidded eyes and dark fizzy hair. She was standing in the Ministry of Magic's hearing room and practically snarling at the camera. Those eyes; they seemed so familiar. Clairmont's little hands drifted to the newspaper trying to read it. Its headline read:

"Bellatrix Lestrange Captured at Last!"

And the article read as follows:

"The famed female Death Eater has been captured at last as well as her husband and brother in law. Their crime? The torturing of the Longbottoms until they lost their minds. Their hearing…"

Tabitha had picked up the newspaper and tossed it onto a little table next to the stairs. Clairmont appeared agitated.

"Who was that mean lady on the front?" Clairmont asked quickly.

Tabitha went and looked at the Prophet before rolling her eyes and returning to sit with the birthday girl.

"Nobody that you need to worry about, Clair."

Clairmont was about to protest and demand the name of the scary woman but was suddenly distracted by the smell of roasted chicken. She only got to eat this once or twice a year. No frightening witch on the cover of some newspaper was going to stop her from enjoying that; even if she was her mother. Then again, the little birthday princess didn't know that.

(( Clairmont N. B., Six years and four days later…))

"Clairmont! Hurry up dear!"

Susan's voice was barely audible over the din of Diagon Alley. It was a busy day in the Wizarding World's shopping street. Wizards and witches of all ages hurried to the store that they required. Clairmont had stopped for a moment to tie her shoe, her thick black locked tumbled into her eyes. At hearing Susan's voice she leapt to her feet and hurried after the older women, Tabitha had come too. Susan shook her head softly as Clairmont hurried into Ollivander's after her.

"Ah, little Clairmont, I presume?"

Clairmont nodded sheepishly as the elderly man addressed her. His kind eyes lingered on her black ones. They seemed eerily familiar…But the old man made no reference to them.

"Let's get you a wand then!"

His booming voice momentarily started the eleven-year old girl. Ollivander then scurried off into the back of the shop to find a suitable wand. Susan shifted nervously from foot to foot. Clairmont was lucky to be the only one turning eleven this year. Last year Susan had to purchase Greg and Timmy wands…Which was quite an expense. Tabitha, who was already a third year at Hogwarts held onto Clairmont's hand.

"Don't be so nervous! You'll find a wand."

Tabitha's mist grey eyes met Clairmont's worried ones.

"But what if no wand wants me?"

Tabitha chuckled softly and stroked the younger girl's frizzy hair. Just as she was about to reassure the first-year again Ollivander appeared once more with a little box. He handed it to young Clairmont, who took it gingerly. She opened the box and examined the little white wand closely.

"It's 10 inches, yew with a dragon heartstring core. Now just wave it. You'll know if it's the right one for you."

Clairmont took it in her left hand and waved it. She yelped as a little bottle on the shelf nearby exploded. Ollivander sighed and took the wand softly.

"Don't worry about it. It happens all of the time. Perhaps a softer core…"

He walked off into the back once more as Susan shot Clairmont a calming look. Tabitha rested her hands on Clairmont's trembling shoulders. Her breath was ragged, she was so nervous…

"Don't worry so much, Clair. He'll find you one."

The ritual of Clairmont taking a wand, waving it, and finding a problem went on for about an hour. Just as the elderly man was walking away with a Birch wand he paused. A look of fascination and wonder crossed his eyes.

"Perhaps I have it…"

A few minutes later the aged wandmaker walked out into the shop. The little box in his hands was beautifully lacquered and wooden, unlike the other boxes. It was a shimmering black color.

"Try this one. Twelve inches, Walnut with a unicorn's tail core…"

Clairmont took the box in her hands as Susan watched on with a worried glance. That one looked very expensive. Tabitha just watched with piqued interest. Clairmont opened the little box tenderly, as if it were going to break if she was too rough with it. Inside was a dark colored wand with a carved handle. The handle was carved like a unicorn's horn, twisted and beautiful. Clairmont then held it firmly in her left hand. Winds whipped around her; this was it. She waved it and the bottle that had exploded reformed itself and set itself back on the table. Ollivander clapped his hands together.

"Well! I think we have a perfect match. That's some strong magic that you just preformed without a proper incantation, my dear. Great things will come of this one."

Susan looked relieved and Tabitha looked thrilled. It was Clairmont who looked confused and almost afraid. That wand…It was kind of foreboding. As if, it were not meant for her. That wand was meant for some great witch or wizard who knew all about spells and charms, not some little orphan. As the little girl mulled over her new companion Susan took it from her and placed it back into the pretty box. She then placed it into her purse and smiled.

"Come on now, we need to get your school books."

Clairmont nodded and smiled for the first time at Ollivander.

"Thank you very much sir. Have nice day."

The old shopkeeper nodded and waved as they left. The three ladies then made stops in "Flourish and Blotts", "Madam Malkin's", and Gringotts before finally stopping in **Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Without a penny to her name, that she knew of, Clairmont felt a little guilty as she licked the Strawberry cone. The bags of books and robes sat next to her with Susan on the other side.**

** "****What's wrong Clairmont?"****Susan tucked a loose black lock behind the little girl's ear as she spoke.**

**"****You've done so much for me. I…I don't know how to thank you."**

**Clairmont looked up into her surrogate mother's green eyes as she sniffled, fighting back guilty tears.**

**"****You are my payment, Clairmont; your laughter and your smile. Now you're going off to school! Now eat your treat, we mustn't tell the boys when we get home!"**

**Waiting for them in the cozy little house were Greg and Timmy. Henry had turned seventeen two years ago and last year two muggles had adopted Helena. Helena was either a muggle herself or a squib… Clairmont put those thoughts out of her mind and continued eating her ice-cream. Tabitha grinned at her own new purchases; a few new robes, in the Hufflepuff colors, and a brand new quill. Her new books were in the same bag as Clairmont's and they were quite uninteresting.**

** "****Tabby, what house do you think I'll be in?"The little first-year asked excitedly.**

**The older girl thought for a moment and grinned.**

**"****I'm thinking Ravenclaw for sure. Your nose is always in one book or another!"**

**Susan nodded and smirked.**

**"****Or maybe you'll be in Slytherin, like I was."**

**Clairmont gasped, Susan had been in Slytherin!? The little girl thought that all of the Slytherins were mean and evil.**

**"****But you're not a Death Eater!" **

**Susan laughed and hugged Clairmont, who almost dropped her cone.**

**"****Not all Slytherins are bad people." **

**"****Oh alright."**

**(( Clairmont N. B., The Sorting Hat…))**

**  
****As Clairmont rode in the little boat up to Hogwarts castle memories of Susan's tearful adieu swirled in her head. She had been told to make her proud. Clairmont knitted her brows together, that was exactly as she planned to do. The little girl sat in the front of the boat, her dark hair whipped around her and her hand slipped into the pocket of her robes. Her fingers grasped her wand. She pulled it out and ran her fingers over the cool wood. It gave her some sort of odd comfort…**

** "****All righ' we're here!"**

**Hagrid's booming voice snapped the raven haired girl from her idle thoughts. The gigantic man then began helping the shivering children onto the shoreline. They were led into the little room behind the Great Hall. Clairmont, who was relatively close to the front of the line, looked back. There were probably forty or fifty other trembling first-years in the little hall. Oh, why did she have to be in the front? As she began to panic a sweet but stern looking elderly woman with red and grey hair clapped her hands at the beginning of the line. When had she even gotten there?**

** "****My name is Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Just through this door is the Great Hall. I will call your names in alphabetical order and one by one you will enter the Great Hall and be sorted. The Sorting Hat, which has been sorting wizards and witches since this school's founding will be placed upon your head and you will sit at your respective table."**

**The elderly woman then explained which houses were available, house points, as well as some basic rules. She then finished with another welcome before opening the door and entering the Great Hall herself. Clairmont watched in horror as she spotted a few tables with lots and lots of older students. Why did everyone have to be watching her while she was put at the mercy of some batty old hat? Her fingers slipped into the pocket of her robes where she held onto her wand. A wave of calm and comfort immediately overcame her. Her pinky lingered on the handle as she watched the four other students walk inside one by one. When it was her turn she became very tense suddenly. She didn't realize that her name was going to be read out-loud. It just hadn't registered in her racing mind.**

"**Clairmont N. B."**

**She had no real middle or last name…just initials. The world seemed to just stop after the name left Professor McGonagall's mouth. The kids behind her snickered and the entire Great Hall erupted in jeers. Or at least, that was what Clairmont had expected. Instead the kindly Gryffindor Head gestured for her to walk in. She complied with utmost confusion. The Great Hall is exactly that, great. It's immense ceiling with dark clouds and its giant windows. Clairmont's eyes darted about in the room resting on the teachers table and then the hat. The deep crevices in the stonework…and the deep cracks in the foundation. One could get lost in architecture like that, but sadly there was little time for sight-seeing at the moment. She walked shakily to the little stool and sat down. Minerva McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it suddenly jumped to life. The hat chuckled as it sat atop the raven haired witch.**

**"****Riddle…And Black…Interesting…My dear child what did you first notice when you walked into this hall?"**

**Clairmont was completely and utterly confused. Riddle? Black? What did that mean? What was going on? **

** "****I…I noticed the room's vastness…and how I would love to sit and look at it."**

**The hat chuckled once more and moved from left to right in pondering.**

**"****Perhaps the apple does land far from the tree…RAVENCLAW!"**

**The sound of applause was overpowering and Clairmont gaped at the table that now cheered for her. They were cheering for her…Wow. She hopped off of the stool and scuttled down to a seat that was made empty for her by a fellow Ravenclaw. She was shaking with joy and pride for her new house. Her hands rested on her wand. Maybe this wasn't going to be too scary after all…**

**((Clairmont N. B., her third year at Hogwarts just before Transfiguration…))**

**Clairmont hurried down the halls towards Professor McGonagall's classroom. Perhaps taking an extra five minutes to ask Professor Sprout about those Jingle Bulbs was a mistake. Clairmont was rarely late to class…But that was only due to her strong dislike of being reprimanded. Her black boots clicked wildly against the stone floor and she nearly knocked over a first year in her frenzied dash.**

**"****Hey, watch where you're going!" The first-year snapped.**

**Clairmont narrowed her eyes and spat right back.**

**"****Respect your elders!"**

**Though she was upset she hurried past him and made her way to her class. Kids these days…**

** "****Miss Clairmont, how nice of you to join us."**

**Minerva stood at the front of the room watching the young Ravenclaw with cat-like eyes. Her lips were pursed into a thin line and her wand was in her hand. Clairmont smiled nervously, tucked her wild hair behind her ear and took her seat next to Cedric Diggory. Professor McGonagall then sighed and began what she was saying once more. **

** "****As I was saying; today we will be working to transfigure our quills into cats. I know that this may seem difficult but we need something to work towards do we not? Let's begin…"**

**Clairmont took her wand from inside her robes and gripped it tightly in her left hand. Her little black quill stared up at her from its place on the desk.**

**"****Aeriartias." She said lazily.**

**She honestly didn't expect anything to happen but just as she spoken the word a sleek black cat sat before her, looking at her with glassy green eyes. Cedric gasped and yelled quickly before he realized what he was saying.**

** "****Professor!"**

**Clairmont blushed and tired to silence her classmate before anyone noticed. Of course, everyone noticed…**

**"****Miss Clairmont that is quite a feat of magical prowess; well done my dear!"**

**She giggled nervously and nodded her head.**

** "****Thank you Professor."**

**((Cedric Diggory, a year and two months later…))**

**Clairmont walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Her radiant smile flashed at Cedric from across the room. Wow, she was really beautiful. Her shiny "Prefects" badge glowed in the candlelight as she took a seat next to Cho Chang, a fellow Ravenclaw. The two dark haired girls began chatting as they waited for food to appear on their plates. They were both really amazing women. Cedric was knocked in the head by one of his housemates.**

**"****Cedric, don't be so obvious man!"**

**Zacharias Smith laughed haughtily as Cedric blushed to a deep shade of pink. It appeared his ogling had been more noticeable than he intended.**

**"****Was I that bad?"**

**Zach snorted and clapped Cedric on the back.**

** "****We're going to have to get you two together!"**

**He blushed even pinker and his eyes widened. Him speak to Clairmont? It was a scary thought…She was so well spoken and gorgeous. He was just a lame Hufflepuff…He nodded dismissively and began chewing on the piece of chicken that had just appeared.**

**"****Sure Zach…Whatever."**

**((The next day…))**

**Cedric was studying in the library a few hours into midday. Saturdays were the best, weren't they? As he poured over a book called "Charms are not Challenges" a sweet voice penetrated his thoughts.**

**"****Do you need some help?"**

** "****No, I'm fine…"**

**He glanced up and gasped audibly before he could stop himself.**

**"****Clairmont!?"**

**She blinked at him, a little shocked. Her arms were filled with six or seven books and her face was barely visible. She searched for who had spoken her voice before taking a wrong step backwards and tripping onto the table.**

** "****Cedric!"**

**Her books were now splayed all about the table as was she. In fact, her figure could be located directly beneath Cedric's face. She yelped in surprise and fear. Cedric did the same and soon the two of them were lying in a heap on the floor in a rather compromising position. The Librarian, Mrs. Pince swooped around the corner once more and scolded the two of them. After a few minutes of scolding, excessive apologies and gathering books Clairmont and Cedric left the stuffy library and headed for the grounds. When they reached the outdoors neither person had spoken yet, both were much too embarrassed.**

**"****I-I'm sorry for falling on you." **

**Clairmont said quietly.****Cedric blushed just as dark as she was and gestured for her to sit next to him under the tree they had walked to.**

**"****Don't be…It was an accident."**

**The raven haired witch nodded and sat, hugging her knees tightly to her ever growing chest. She sighed and looked into the day. **

** "****What's your last name again Cedric?"**

**The boy blinked a few times, confused, before mustering speech.  
****"Diggory...Why do you ask?"**

**Clairmont shrugged and continued rocking on her haunches.**

**"****I was only wondering…"**

**That was right…Clairmont only had initials, not an actual last name. Cedric had almost forgotten. Clairmont's black eyes had turned a bit misty. Cedric put his hand on her shoulder. "****What's the matter Clair?"****She sniffled and let go of her legs, using one hand to wipe her eye. **

**"****I was only wondering…Oh look at me; crying like a child. I hope those stupid Griffindors come around now! Look at the little freak with no name now!"**

**Clairmont's eyes were wide, her mouth had acted of its own accord…Cedric sighed and moved her hair out of her face tenderly. He had known that many of the other students picked on her because she was an orphan, but he hadn't known just how much it hurt her. She fought back tears and with one sweeping movement wrapped her arms around Cedric's strong neck. He was shocked, but he held her tightly. **

** "****Thank you Cedric…"**

**And that's how it happened…From that point on the two of them were very close. Always studying together or laughing by the lake. It was the picture of love, love and complete adoration. But Cedric found Clairmont so frustrating some of the time. The way she tempted him with those luscious hips but never let him hold them; or the way she sang so beautifully but never let him taste those lips. Women! But Cedric was loyal and loved her all the same. She returned his love, but in a different way. She only saw him as an insightful friend, not a soul mate…**

**((Clairmont N. B., her fifth year…))**

**Clairmont was sprawled out onto her bed, gazing into the night sky silently. She sighed and took another look at Tabitha's letter. It was so odd not seeing her around anymore. She had gone back to help Susan with the new arrivals and planned on staying there; after all her parents were dead. They had been killed in a horrible incident involving a werewolf years ago…Clairmont had never really liked werewolves anyway. The dark haired girl took another look at the letter. She was honestly glad that everyone was alright. But Clairmont had made a promise to herself long ago that when she got out of school she would find her parents. She had to…Feeling a moment of weakness the Ravenclaw crawled to the end of her bed and opened her trunk. Inside were more robes, some magazines, plenty of books, an old stuffed unicorn and a small piece of parchment. She took the little animal and the parchment and curled up next to her pillow. **

**The parchment read: "****Please take care of my little darling. Her name is Clairmont N. B. I, her mother, entrust her to you to teach her how to act and how to live. Make sure she does me proud as a powerful witch one day. I love her and I will never forget her…****Sincerely,****B.B."**

**Clairmont read the note over and over again.**

** "B.B."**

**…What could it possibly stand for? Clearly it was a name but there were many names that started with the letter "B". Why hadn't her mother given her more clues? Why had her mother left her in the first place? Clairmont sighed and hugged the little toy closely. She hardened her eyes and looked out into the night in the window next to her bed. **

** "****I'll find you…I'll find you one day mum. I promise…"**

**((Remus Lupin, The next day…))**

**Lupin glanced around the room at all of his new fifth year students. He smiled broadly and nodded eagerly as they sat down.**

**"****Welcome everyone to your Defense Against the Dark Arts class! I am Professor Lupin."**

**He gestured to his name on the chalk board with his wand. He then grinned as he looked into the seats. This was going to be a good year…But then one little face caught his eye. No…it couldn't be. Those eyes were the same and her hair was nearly identical. But her smile, that was where this girl was different. Her lips were not twisted into that famous sadistic grin and this child's face held no "fanatical glow". But as Lupin continued shooting the girl glances over the next few minutes he could've sworn that he was looking into the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. But surely there was no relation…**

**((A few classes later…))**

**Lupin paced back and forth in his classroom. It was, for the most part, clears of its desks all that remained was a large armoire in the front of the room. As students filed in they gasped in astonishment over the lack of furniture. Clairmont and Cedric walked in together, giggling about something from breakfast. **

** "****Alright class settle down. Today's lesson is going to be about a boggart. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"**

**Clairmont raised her hand proudly when no one else could. Lupin nodded to the young witch briskly.**

** "****A boggart is a creature known for its love of dark places. Though its true form is unknown it often takes the form of the beholder's worst fear."**

**Lupin clapped his hands together and nodded.**

**"****Very good, Miss Clairmont. Today we will be not only learning about boggarts, but also facing one!" **

**He gave a grand gesture to the armoire, a few students whispered to each other.**

**"****Behind me in this armoire is a boggart. As Clairmont has already said these creatures prefer dark and enclosed spaces. This armoire that used to be sitting in the teacher's lounge was a perfect spot. Now, who wants to go first?"**

**No one moved forward to accept the challenge…**

**"****How about…Clairmont. Yes, you, my dear. Since you know all about boggarts this should be easy, no? Do you know the spell to be rid of the foul things?"**

**Clairmont watched wide-eyed as she walked a few steps forward. She nodded, fear gripping her roughly.**

** "****R-Riddikulus…"**

**Lupin grinned and approached the boggart's hiding place. He nodded at Clairmont reassuringly as he threw open the doors and out came the creature. At spotting Lupin first the boggart took the form of a white and round orb. Lupin chuckled and flicked his wand.**

** "****Riddikulus. Now you try Clairmont!"**

**The boggart, in its rounded form hovered over to Clairmont and transformed into a woman. This woman looked just like Clairmont only older, with a care-worn face. Clairmont's eyes watched carefully as the woman reached out to touch her face. **

** "****Mother?"**

**As she spoke the woman dropped to the floor, dead. Clairmont couldn't help it; it was all too much for her. She screamed and dropped to her knees, sobbing. **

** "****No!"**

**Tears blinded her from doing much else and Cedric hurried over to her. The loyal Hufflepuff whipped out his wand and shouted, "****Riddikulus!"****The boggart transformed into a little white orb again as Lupin rounded on it. The teacher then forced the creature back into the wardrobe.**

**"****Are you alright Clair?"**

** Cedric asked with concern laced within his breath.****She nodded, shaking. The image of her mother being dead was too much for her to bear. All of these years it had given her hope. This "mother" that saw her to bed every night was surely alive somewhere…**

**"****Are you alright Clairmont?"**

**Lupin's concerned face interrupted her thoughts. She nodded to him as well and stood silently. Then, with her head down she retreated into the hallway. Lupin made no move to stop her or Cedric, when he followed after her.**

** "_Surely there was no relation…"_**

**((Cedric Diggory, The Yule Ball…))**

**Now that Cedric had become a house champion the time he spent with Clairmont became less and less. When the time had come to choose a date for the Yule Ball he had wanted to ask Clairmont first. But, before he could Zacharius had told him that everything was already taken care of. Cedric had responded with narrowed eyes and a suspicious nod but allowed Zach to have his way all the same. The night of the Yule Ball was upon them. Cedric paced in front of the stone steps that led to the Great Hall. Where was she? Clairmont was never late…**

"**Cedric?"**

**The light haired boy's head jerked upwards. **

** "****Cho?"**

**Cho Chang continued up the stairs and onto the same landing as Cedric. She grinned and linked her arm in his. She then leaned into him and kissed him on the lips with perfect boldness. When she pulled away a few seconds later she spoke in a chipper manner.**

** "****Let's go then."**

**Cedric was confused. He looked at Cho and then looked at the steps that she had come from. This wasn't right…Then he saw her. Clairmont stood on the opposite staircase in her gorgeous black gown. She looked so beautiful with her hair up in a messy side-part and her eyes coated in eyeliner; but now that eyeliner was a little smeared from the sudden tears.**

**"Clairmont ****I can explain…I-"**

**She just shook her head and turned, stamping off in the direction of Ravenclaw tower. Cedric moved to run after her but Cho held him back. A satisfied grin played at her lips.**

**"****Come on Cedric. The ball awaits."**

**He didn't run after Clairmont after that. She had never really returned his affections anyway. He was "just a friend"…Even if she had dressed up…He was still just a friend…maybe this was for the best…thanks Zach. **

**(( Clairmont N. B., only seconds later…))**

**Clairmont wept openly as she ran down the hall to Ravenclaw tower. A few students spotted her but most of them only chuckled or made a snide remark. Clairmont ran and ran and ran until her feet led her to the door of her common room. The eagle's head greeted her with its usual question. **

**"****What is love?" **

**Rather than answer with her usual answer which was either "complete and utter devotion" or "The desire to give yourself as a whole" she spat at the little bronze eagle, **

**"****A lie! A trick of the mind that makes you think that you want to give everything you are to someone!"**

**The eagle's voice held a little shred of contempt. **

**"****Bitterness is most unbecoming." **

**The door swung open and Clairmont stomped inside. She was expecting to be alone in the room due to the Yule Ball's popularity and was rather shocked when she saw Luna Lovegood sitting in front of the statue of their house's founder. The little blonde third-year looked up at Clairmont with inquisitive eyes.**

** "****Hello Clairmont. Would you like to sit down?"**

**Despite herself she sat. Luna turned to her and removed a blue and bronze handkerchief from her robe pocket. She handed it to her elder tenderly and remained silent, waiting for the dark haired witch to speak. Clairmont took the peace offering and wiped her eyeliner streaks off of her cheeks.**

** "****I'm sorry about the handkerchief…Now it's all dirty."**

**Luna chuckled and tilted her head to the side. **

**"****Would I have given it to you if you didn't clearly need it?"**

**Clairmont was silent for a moment before sighing and wiping her eyes again. **

** "****I was wrong about Cedric…I thought he was going to ask me. When he didn't I thought he was going to surprise me!"**

** "****Did he?" **

**Luna asked with her soft and melodic voice.**

** "****Oh yes…He surprised me alright. He took Cho Chang instead! They were kissing! I'm such a foolish woman! I thought he loved me! I thought he-"**

** "****What makes you think he doesn't?"**

**Clairmont just stared at the younger girl. There was so much wisdom in her eyes…**

** "****I-I…Maybe he does…"**

**Luna nodded and stood from where she had just been sitting. Then in a swirl of robes she was gone, up to her bed to read. Clairmont just sat there for at least an hour. She had never really returned his affections…Maybe this was for the best. He looked happy with Cho anyway. It was selfish of her to think that a guy like that would stick around forever. Of course he wouldn't, he was popular and nice and amazing…She was just a silly little orphan. She didn't matter, didn't matter at all… ****That was the last time that they had really seen each other before Cedric's death. Clairmont had convinced herself that he was happy and that she was just a selfish little orphan dragging others down with her. In the days after his death she was greatly shocked, crying in her sleep and taking prolonged walks alone. Perhaps this was the beginning of insanity…But this time there were no strong and loyal arms to bring her back down to earth…**

**Author's note: Well there you have it! Like mother like daughter I always say! Lol. She's still sane though Cedric's death was a deep blow…Poor thing. She needs a hug! Give poor Clairmont a hug! Also, I have NO idea why this is on bold...It's so weird...Ugh. Annoying, but I wanted to keep the little addition I made at the end. **


	3. Prologue: Finale

Disclaimer: I own none of what J.K. Rowling has already created. Clairmont is all mine though. :)

Author's note: This part will be showing part of Clairmont's adult life and we shall visit Bellatrix once more, in the dark depths of Azkaban. Please ask questions and make comments! I love them and plan on responding to all of them. Enjoy!

The Prologue: Finale.

((Clairmont N. B., a few days after Cedric Diggory's death…))

Clairmont walked up the steps to Dumbledore's office. Professor Flitwick led her on by her hand. She followed him silently. Cedric's death had shaken that chipper smile from her lips. Her face was slightly more pale than usual, and her voice had become hoarse from crying. As they reached the top of the stairs Clairmont's black eyes slowly wandered around the room. She had only come into said room once. It had been her third year after a transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall had brought her to Dumbledore to express her great pride in Clairmont as a student. Dumbledore had requested Clairmont's presence a few times after that in the grounds…but nothing more; nothing in his office again, mainly because of the nature of their visits. Dumbledore had been teaching Clairmont a few powerful spells including the Patronus charm and special forms of protection, basically, things that not all other students were being taught at her age.

"Miss Clairmont?" Flitwick asked softly.

Her heavily lidded eyes glanced at him sadly and nodded in acknowledgement but didn't speak. The little professor than grasped her hand and patted it softly. He would've hugged her or rubbed her shoulder but she had grown very tall, like her mother, and was far beyond his reach.

"The Headmaster will be in to see you shortly."

Then after a few moments Clairmont was alone. She glanced at the walls more closely, searching for something to get lost in. The sword of Godric Gryffindor, a pensieve, a few little knick-knacks and Fawkes the Phoenix were all in plain view and subject to Clairmont's penetrating gaze. But it was the final object that she noticed that caught her great attention; the infamous Sorting Hat. She looked at it and blinked a few times before taking a few timid steps towards it. This was perhaps, not the best of ideas. After all, who knew when Dumbledore would be back…but then again it wasn't like this was a frequent opportunity. Old phrases from her first year at Hogwarts now made themselves known in her mind. Black…and Riddle…Something about being different from them…Clairmont approached the old hat and spoke softly to it.

"Hat…Can I ask you a question?" She whispered.

The old hat shook to life, it appeared irritated and looked at her with mild annoyance.

"I'm trying to sleep, please leave me alone…"

"No! Please…Just a few questions!"

Her voice had risen in volume and startled Fawkes, who had also been sleeping. Her eyes never left the hat, so imploring her gaze.

"Fine, fine…I remember you now. You're Salazar's Heir aren't you?"

Clairmont was rendered speechless. Salazar's heir was Lord Voldemort…and a Slytherin…Maybe that hat was crazier than she thought.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. Slytherin already has an heir…"

The hat seemed to nod suspiciously, much in the same way an insane person nods when told a fact that they have found to be otherwise…

"Of course…What was your question then?"

Clairmont shook her head to clear it of its idle thoughts. She sighed heavily and asked simply.

"What do you knew about my parents? You mentioned Riddle…and-and Black! Then something about me being different."

The old hat said nothing for a long while, as if contemplating what to tell the trembling girl. He looked deeply into her eyes, well about as much as a hat could, and answered with a level voice.

"Perhaps I misjudged you…"

"My parents! Please!"

Her voice was now sounding more and more desperate. If only that hat would just tell her. Then everything would be alright. She would find her mother and father and then she could be happy. Then all would be well…Right? To her dismay the hat continued with its cryptic words.

"Loyalty…and Wit…Yet there is also some ambition. You are so very intriguing child."

Clairmont stared at the ancient headwear for a few more seconds before bursting into tears again. Her shoulders shook and her hair tumbled into her eyes. This hat was completely useless to her…

"Are you alright Miss Clairmont?"

The witch's head shot up at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. The elderly man now stood in the archway that Clairmont had walked through herself only moments earlier. His eyes were full of concern, for Clairmont looked far from alright.

"Headmaster…I was only just-"

She backed away from the hat at once, expecting some sort of reprimand. Her tears dripped onto her chin and slid down her neck.

"It's quite alright. Please, sit down."

Calm and giving as ever. Clairmont was only slightly relaxed by Dumbledore's kind smile and twinkling eyes. She did as he asked, still sniffling. The seventeen-year old witch then pulled a little bronze and blue handkerchief from inside of her robes and dabbed her eyes.

"Th-thank you, sir."

Dumbledore watched the young woman for a few minutes without saying a word, waiting for her to recompose herself. When she adequately done so she looked up at him and nodded.

"The Sorting Hat is a very deep conundrum, my dear. Don't be too upset with it and its ramblings."

Clairmont froze. Dumbledore had seen that little scene then…He had seen her at her weakest, crying out for a shred of information from a hat. She almost relapsed into tears again but she was stopped short by her Headmaster's words.

"Clairmont N. B.; a fascinating name isn't it? Cloaked in mystery and steeped in years of unspoken secrets, no?"

Dumbledore looked out at the raven haired woman from behind his half-moon spectacles, a smile drifting onto his lips. Clairmont simply stared back at him; she was in no mood for idle conversation about her incomplete name. The elderly man chuckled.

"But that's not why I asked you to come here, is it? Sadly what I've asked you to come here for is much graver in its nature."

Clairmont regained more and more of her composure and was soon sitting up straight in her chair and watching Dumbledore intently. What could he possibly want from her?

"As you know, you are a very advanced witch. In fact it has been my great pleasure to teach you little things over the years and see such a beautiful patronus."

It was a rare one, if nothing else. Clairmont's patronus was a full sized unicorn. When in its full form the unicorn reminded her of her stuffed one that usually sat on her bed while she was in class. The little toy had long grown tired of the stuffy old trunk…

"Thank you sir…But why are you-"

"Pointing out the obvious? That is because I wanted you to see what you had accomplished through my words. You have already done great things, my dear. You have performed spells that most of your classmates can only dream of. Now, as for why I've asked to see you…"

Clairmont blushed lightly from the man's flattery. It was one thing to know that you were talented, another thing entirely when Albus Dumbledore said that you were talented. She nodded dutifully when he finished his little speech. The thoughtful man continued,

"I have asked you into my office to tell you that the rumors that you have heard about Cedric Diggory's death are completely true. He was killed by Lord Voldemort."

Clairmont gasped, as fresh tears tore at her eyes. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned? She let out a brief sob as Dumbledore continued his grim words.

"These are dark times, my child. In times such as these we need to keep our allies as close as possible. Hogwarts needs you, Clairmont. It is my humble request that you remain near, for great peril is coming…"

Clairmont watched her kind headmaster for a few moments, still shocked by the reappearance of The Dark Lord. She had never seen Dumbledore so serious in all of her years at the school. She was frightened by this, but she realized the truth of his words and nodded solemnly.

"It would be an honor sir."

((Bellatrix Lestrange, four days later…))

Azkaban was hardly as pleasant place in any respect. In fact, it could be described as one of the most awful and depressing places in the entire world. This was probably due to the immense amount of Dementors that now made rounds around all of the cells. One particularly nasty one passed Bellatrix's cell and she cringed as it lingered, curling into a little ball.

"Shove off you worm!" She screeched from her little bed.

The Dementor seemed to chuckle at her roused reaction, and though it would've liked to stay for more fun it moved on. Bellatrix felt a tiny shred of warmth return to her. Nearly a decade and a half in Azkaban had done her little good. Her lips that had once been red and rosy were now quite pale and cold. Her face was gaunt and paler than before. Her mind, that had once been sharp was now paranoid and so blindly in love with The Dark Lord that you could almost see the puppet strings hooking themselves into her sickly flesh. Bellatrix glanced around the room, as she had done a thousand times before. The same old room with the same old emptiness still surrounded her. Her thoughts were plaguing her, as they often did after a Dementor walked by. But this morning, not that she could tell in a windowless room, her thoughts were of Clairmont. She was probably seventeen by then…Bellatrix wondered if that little baby had grown up to be anything like her. It was still a scary thought, to be a mother. Bellatrix wondered whether or not she would ever see her darling child again…Surely she would recognize her…Bellatrix emitted something resembling a laugh as her thoughts continued spiraling through her consciousness. The child was probably part of Dumbledore's little friendship! She was probably cursing the Dark Lord every night before she slept! This made the mad woman cackle quite loudly. That was incredibly unlikely. After all, Clairmont was the daughter of she and The Dark Lord himself. The child would find her roots or be killed by them! Another Dementor glided past, silencing Bellatrix's frenzied thoughts. But surely Clairmont would find her eventually…

"Won't you my pet?"

((Clairmont N. B., a week after Cedric's death…))

The pain was still sharp, though it was expected to have dulled. Clairmont sighed, had it really been a week? Was Cedric really dead? Any second he was going to run around the corner and ask her to help him with his Charms homework…right? The young woman walked into the Great Hall, her eyes downcast. A few students who had teased her before now said nothing, even fools knew when to quit, or so it seemed. Her feet led her to her table and she sat down next to Cho, silently waiting for her lunch. Cho glanced at her nervously but said nothing. What was there to say? Clairmont wouldn't have heard it anyway. Her black eyes were too busy trying to block out images of Cedric's lifeless body.

"You should speak to Harry…" Cho said quietly.

"Oh? Why is that?"

Clairmont's voice was emotionless and cold, as she had become recently. She bit into the BLT sandwich that had just appeared on her plate. Cho, who was now gaining courage, spoke again.

"Harry was there…He tells you what really happened, not just the rumors flying around."

Clairmont took a sip of her pumpkin juice and for the first time since the night of the Yule Ball looked at Cho. She already knew the basic gist of what had happened. Cedric had been killed by Lord Voldemort. Perhaps talking about it openly with Harry would take the sting off of the pain. She needed to talk about her grief desperately…Surely Harry would understand it.

"Perhaps you're right. Thank you Cho."

Clairmont then returned to silently eating her lunch. Cho sighed, relieved that some form of forgiveness had been given. Perhaps there was hope after all…

((After classes by the lake…))

"Clairmont! You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

The fourth year boy jogged down to the tree that Clairmont sat under beside the Great Lake. Clairmont had pulled her knees into her chest and she was now looking out into the blue waters. Harry approached with caution, for Clairmont was as scary as she was beautiful, especially to a young boy.

"Cedric…He was a strong man."

Clairmont's words shocked Harry a bit. He sighed and knew what their little chat was going to be about before it had begun. He nodded and sat down next to Clairmont.

"He was a noble man as well. His death was…A horrible thing. I've seen you two together a lot…I guess you were close?"

Foolish boy. Clairmont continued staring into the murky waters, her black eyes trying to penetrate it in search of answers. A shallow breeze caused her shoulder-length locks to sway.

"You could say that. What happened exactly, Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed and recollected the saddening events that had occurred a week before. With every breath Clairmont seemed to grow weaker. Her eyes became watery and her hands began to tremble. Cedric had done nothing wrong…He was just a victim of circumstance. Kind of like her. Her heart ached; she missed that boy more than she could bear. When Harry finished his story there was a long pause. The pain of losing Cedric and the fear of Voldemort's return was too much to bear. The raven haired woman burst into tears, much to the dismay of Potter. He had no idea how to console her. She looked incredibly pathetic, weeping like that. It was the first time she had showed her true pain to another. Her heart hurt so badly that she wanted to fling herself into the lake and be forgotten with the weeds. But that was foolish, and Clairmont was not once to act so wildly. She looked at Harry for the first time and spoke softly.

"Thank you Potter…You can go…"

Harry, who was itching to leave due to his own grief as well as fear of the blubbering woman, stood and nodded. He then walked off, leaving her alone with her thoughts and her ever mounting anguish.

((That night, while making her prefect rounds…))

Clairmont walked down the long stone corridor. Portrait people were readying themselves for bed. Some of them acknowledged Clairmont, for this was her routine. Every evening at precisely ten thirty the raven haired girl walked down from Ravenclaw tower and patrolled a few of the seventh and sixth floor corridors. It was her responsibility as Head Girl and nothing would stop her from performing her duties, not even the death of a loved one. Surely Cedric would want her to remain diligent and studious…Besides, walking was often the best way to think; either that, or in the cold marble tub inside of the prefect's bathroom. Perhaps that was what she needed; some time all alone, to think. As she passed a portrait of the Midnight Wanderer she sighed deeply.

"Good nigh' miss."

"Good night Pontello."

Pontello the Wanderer, a famous painting located right next to the prefect's bathroom on the seventh floor; a painting that Clairmont herself had spent hours studying and speaking to in her times of great loneliness. Those times were usually around Christmas when Cedric would go home to visit his parents. Clairmont quickly removed a key from a small pocket from within her robes and unlocked the golden labeled door. She then slipped inside and closed the wooden door, leaning on it for comfort. The invisible mask created by pride and responsibility slipped, or perhaps it was ripped off. It was difficult to tell in dim light. Black streaks formed on her cheeks as the tears mixed with her eyeliner. She had only worn it because Cedric had said it made her eyes striking, like the eagle she was. The young woman slid down against the door and curled into a ball on the cold stone floor. Sobs and unspoken word flooded out of her before she could stop them.

"Cedric…Cedric I love you! Why!? Why did you leave me!?"

That was the question that had plagued Clairmont her entire life. Why had her parents left her at the orphanage? Why had Henry left her when he became seventeen? Why had Tabitha left her when she graduated? Why had Cedric left her forever? Why? Sobs soon turned to screams. There was an odd shimmering that graced the back wall but Clairmont didn't notice; she had seen something else.

"Cedric? You've come back to me!"

Cedric Diggory stood proudly before the sniffling woman, his smile unfaltering. He opened his arms for a big hug, but two other figures had also appeared. They were a dark haired man and a woman with a care-worn face. They both smiled and opened their arms for a hug as well. Clairmont was elated. She stumbled to her feet as tears of joy flew onto her outstretched arms. There was madness in her voice and a crazed grin played at her lips.

"Mum! Dad! You are here too!"

Then as the raven haired witch moved to hug them they disappeared.

"But they were just there…NO!"

Infuriated by her hallucinations and slowly losing her grip on what was real Clairmont drew her wand and pointed it at the empty air where the trio had been standing. She glared at nothing and yet at everything.

"Bring them back! Give them back to me!"

A small grey rat scuttled across the floor and into plain sight. The hysteric witch pointed her wand at it. She wanted to make it suffer the way she did. Now that little animal would know her pain…

"Crucio!"

The rat screeched in pain and writhed on the floor. The sounds of the little animal momentarily jarred Clairmont from her revelries. She watched in fear as the rat continued to scream. But fear soon turned to pleasure. Look at her power! She had barely tried to cast this curse and it was making a grand effect! Just look at her! Lightning itself coursed through her veins and the sounds of the rat were soon joined by Clairmont's mad laughter. She was powerful…So powerful.

"Clairmont! Clairmont stop!"

The Grey Lady, Ravenclaw's house ghost, slipped out into plain view from one of the bathroom's stalls. Her sad eyes glimmered with ethereal tears as she floated closer and closer. Clairmont was mortified. The whole thing scared her into complete silence. She shook and dropped her wand to the floor, stepping back. She had instinctively used an unforgivable curse…and now she had been seen. Her pain, madness and day to day fallacies were now in the light. Clairmont could go to Azkaban for this. Her mind was screaming, or was it her own screaming? It was so loud…

"Clairmont!"

The raven haired girl had fainted, falling back and hitting her head on the stone floor. A small splotch of red could be seen under her head. The Grey Lady gasped and hurried off to inform someone. As Clairmont lay in the dim light of the prefect's bathroom there were thoughts that never crossed her mind. What about all of the people she had left behind? What about all of the people she had ignored? They didn't matter, for the young witch had inherited her father's ambition. Now, it seemed, she had also inherited her mother's madness.

((The next morning…))

Clairmont lay in a comfy bed in Hogwarts's hospital wing. Her head ached and her vision was blurry at first. Sunlight streamed into the room from the windows. It was a very cheerful morning. But Clairmont barely noticed. Her thoughts were racing around in her mind. She had performed an unforgivable curse and she had been seen…Before that Cedric had kissed Cho, and Luna had given her advice…and then all Clairmont could see in her mind was Cedric's dead face. His eyes that no longer held that warm glow or his frozen lips that no longer smiled. Tears found their way into her eyes, as they always did. So much had happened so quickly. The evening's events then became a little clearer in her frantic mind. She had broken down in the bathroom and Cedric had been there…Or had he? Of course he wasn't there. He was dead. She didn't even know what her parents looked like…Clairmont wanted to turn over in her bed and try to sleep it all away but a voice stopped her,

"Are you awake poppet?"

It was Madame Pomfrey, the school's nurse. The elderly woman held in her hand a bluish black potion as well as Clairmont's wand. The nurse then set the wand down next to Clairmont on the nightstand and opened the little bottle.

"Drink this, dear."

Clairmont sat up shakily and took the little potion. She then nodded and drank it all in one gulp. The taste was a mixture of blueberries and licorice. It was really awful and made Clairmont gag a little bit. Madame Pomfrey patted the senior on the back.

"You'll be fine, child."

The nurse then walked off, hopefully to get Clairmont some breakfast. This gave the Ravenclaw some time to relax and wake up. She definitely needed that. The night's events were nothing short of frightening. How much did these people know? What did the Grey Lady tell them? Clairmont had actually spent quite a bit of time with her House Ghost, especially after Cedric's death. That week, when Clairmont would go for walks in the castle, the Grey Lady would ask her about her troubles. They were both victims of love. They understood each other and a friendship was born. Now that Clairmont had performed a horrible act she worried whether or not her apparition companion would still trust her. She would soon find out, and sooner than she had expected.

"Clairmont?"

"Helena…"

The ghostly woman floated into the room and hovered beside Clairmont's bed. She appeared worried but smiled all the same when greeted.

"Are you alright?"

The raven haired woman nodded slowly. She wanted so badly to scream and shout all of her questions, but she resided in the house of the clever and the intellectual and she knew much better. Instead the seventh year waited for the spirit to speak.

"I'm glad, you didn't look well at all last night. You looked mad…I didn't tell them about the curse. I said that you had passed out from stress…"

Clairmont nodded again, hanging onto every word that Helena Ravenclaw was saying. A wave of relief overcame her. She wasn't in danger of Azkaban then. That was very relieving.

"Thank you Helena…Last night was-"

"A difficult night. Dealing with grief is never easy Clairmont. Please don't make the same mistakes I did though. You have to keep going. Cedric wouldn't want you to stop living. He would want you to keep moving. Please remember that."

The pain of moving on was immense. It was almost as hard as the initial pain of losing someone. It almost felt like betrayal, like Clairmont would be forgetting him…But Helena was right; she couldn't just stop living. Her parents were alive and she was going to find them! The Grey Lady then looked at the entrance to the Hospital Wing. She sighed sadly and disappeared through the floor without another word. Clairmont sighed, that probably meant more disgusting potion. Madame Pomfrey appeared once more, this time with Cho Chang at her heels. What did that bloody girl want? Clairmont straightened herself in her bed, tucking her wavy black hair behind her ears. Cho smiled nervously as the two ladies approached the bed.

"Good morning Clairmont. Are you feeling alright?"

Of course not you stupid girl, or at least that's what Clairmont wanted to say. Instead she merely nodded and looked over at the nurse who had a nice tray of toast and juice in her arms. Clairmont loved toast.

"Thank you Madame."

As the patient began eating her breakfast Cho sat on the edge of the soft white bed. She looked as if she were going to be sick with nervousness. Cho knew that Clairmont hadn't forgiven her for stealing Cedric. Cho had known that Clairmont was in love with him. She had even known that Clairmont was going to confess her love the night of the Yule Ball. But girls are girls, and Cho used Zacharius to get Cedric. It was horrible thing to do…But the Chang girl had never expected him to be killed. Now, if only she could tell all of that to Clairmont…

"Clairmont, I…I wanted to-"

"It's fine, Cho."

Cho knew that it wasn't fine, not at all, but she didn't press the matter. Clairmont was a delicate woman, easily angered and easily shattered. The scary part was that she kept to herself and barely spoke her mind. Cho had no idea how Clairmont felt, but paranoia got the best of her and she assumed it was bad. Madame Pomfrey then walked over to the bed and handed Clairmont a slender vial.

"This is for the pain, dear."

Clairmont nodded and drank the green liquid quickly, taking a large gulp of her orange juice afterwards. The pain in her head was gone almost instantly.

"Thank you ma'am. What was the first potion for then?"

"Oh, the bleeding. Your little fall gave you a nasty head wound."

Clairmont nodded and sighed. The previous night was still haunting her. She looked over at her wand, ignoring Cho who continued to quietly stare at her. The senior Ravenclaw then took it from the bedside table. The walnut wand was warm in her hand, it had responded to its master. For years it had seemed like someone else's wand but now it just seemed to fit. Volumes could be written about that moment alone between the three people who now watched in awe. The little wand became warmer and warmer until Clairmont's hand seared with pain. The young woman didn't dare let go though. A little white stripe wound its way around the handle of the wand. The little unicorn horn was now black and white. Clairmont hissed in pain as she pulled the wand out of her left hand. There were deep burn marks where the white had touched. It hurt like hell.

"Merlin's beard, child! What happened?"

Clairmont shook her head, biting her lip to keep from yelling. Poppy then rushed over to her little cabinet and pulled out a silverish liquid, for burns. Cho was rather alarmed. Wands were not supposed to change colors and burn people. Her hand darted to her own wand. It was still cool and brown. That was a relief. As Madame Pomfrey administered the salve Clairmont winced. The burns stung, but did not disappear. They were magically inflicted wounds, and now they were scars.

"Never in all my years…Cho go fetch the Headmaster and be quick about it!"

The young student nodded and got to her feet, dashing off to find Dumbledore. Clairmont stared at her hand. Three lines from where the handle looped around rested on her palm. They were still painful and her wand was still warm. What did this mean?

((Clairmont N. B., three years later…))

Clairmont woke with a start to the sound of shouting. Mrs. Whittlebee, her eighty year old neighbour, was awake. The young woman sighed; the elderly witch upstairs was probably just watching another quidditch match. That woman loved that bloody game more than thought humanly possible. The twenty year old woman then glanced at the little black clock on the wall. It was only seven; she had an hour and a half to get to work. That was relieving. She literally rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Bed frames were vastly overrated so she had only fallen a short distance. Clairmont groaned, another morning, and thus her daily routine began. It started with a quick shower and continued with the normal hygienic procedures. As Clairmont finished brushing her teeth and applying her make-up she heard another crazed shout from her little window.

"THAT'S RIGHT TAKE HIM DOWN!"

She shook her head and finished up. The young woman then stepped out of her tiny bathroom into her cozy little apartment. There were only four rooms; the bedroom, bathroom, living room and the kitchen. It was a cute little apartment, small but useable. Clairmont didn't have a lot of furniture or decoration either. She had a simple blue couch and a huge bookshelf as well as a little coffee table with a little black radio on it. Her walls were a horrifically cheerful pink, maybe that was why the place was so cheap. The captain of the Holy Head Harpies grinned down at her from her place on the shelf, a gift from her eccentric neighbour. Clairmont's childhood companion, the little unicorn sat next to the quidditch player, its little black eyes glimmering in the morning light. They got along great, or so Clairmont always said.

"Oh, look at the time."

It was already eight 'o' clock, still enough time to walk; perfect.

((A few hours later…))

"Hey gorgeous, wanna bring me boys another round?" Said the red faced man sitting in a ring of his peers.

Clairmont scowled and walked over to the bar, her black eyes barely masking her irritation. Madame Rosmerta chuckled.

"Would you like some help with that table, doll?"

The kindly older woman was Clairmont's employer. Clairmont worked as a barmaid at the Three Broomsticks. The workday had been rather slower than usual, but there were always the regulars. Bothersome red-faced men who simply loved to torment Clairmont in all of her short-skirted glory. She flicked her short black hair out of her eyes in a swift jerk of her neck.

"Thank you ma'am, but no. I'll handle it." She said in an even voice.

Rosmerta smiled and picked up her copy of the Daily Prophet, leafing through it lazily. Clairmont then gathered the six pints and jinxed them to dance over to their respective owners, not spilling a drop. The young barmaid smirked and decided it was time to busy herself with cleaning again. So, she conjured a cloth and made it dance about on the surface of the wood, polishing for the fifth time that day. Perhaps she was a bit of an overachiever…But this was it. Clairmont woke up, worked serving drinks all day then went home. Such a boring life, she wanted to search for her parents…But Dumbledore had asked her to stay close. Duty was important wasn't it? No, Cedric had always said how much his dad loved him. His father was certainly a good man…

"My father is a good man too…"

"What was that dear?" Madame Rosmerta inquired off-hand.

"Oh, nothing. Just mumbling to myself ma-"

Her sentence was stopped short by the roar of laughter coming from the table of the rowdy men. A scowl crossed her eyes and she clicked her way over to them.

"Laugh all you want but noise like this is not tol-!"

The six men continued their jeering, but Clairmont had stopped short of her full chide. A little brown-eyed girl stood in the doorframe of the Three Broomsticks. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her little green muffler. One of the men laughed loudly and shouted,

"Hey, little lost girl, where's your mum?"

The men laughed again. They were completely drunk, and now torturing this poor lost child. Rosmerta's attention was finally engaged and she approached with a stern scolding.

"What's goin' on here? Clairmont, who is that little girl?"

Clairmont shook her head and knelt down a bit, to see the child eye-to-eye. She inched closer, smiling.

"It's alright, come here. Don't let those big trolls scare you."

The little girl wiped a blonde hair out of her face and reached out her hand to the older woman. Clairmont smiled wider and took the tiny hand, sighing in relief. As soon as their hands met the child clung to the elder for dear life. Clairmont's balance faltered a bit.

"Okay, okay, it's alright now, dear."

The little blonde girl said nothing, she just held onto the older witch's waist, she only reached up to the bottom of Clairmont's ribcage. Madame Rosmerta had already rounded on the group of rowdy men.

" Pickin' on a little girl!? You all make me sick! Get outa' here! All of ya!"

Clairmont leaned down and picked the girl up and rested her on her hip. She then turned and walked away from the scene, no matter how much she wanted to join in. The raven haired witch then placed the younger one on the counter of the bar. Her little green eyes still glistened with tears. Clairmont removed her wand from her belt and conjured a handkerchief for the child.

"Thank you lady…" came the soft words of the little girl.

Clairmont smiled again and patted her smooth blonde hair.

"I'm just glad you're alright. My name is Clairmont. What's yours?"

The little girl looked at Clairmont for a few seconds, saying nothing. Had she pressed her luck too far with the kid?

"Isabella…"

"What a pretty name." The young woman commented as Isabella handed the handkerchief back to her.

"Do you know where my mommy is?"

Clairmont stopped, mid-breath. She had a heart for the missing child, it was only to be expected after all. Clairmont herself was a missing child…Resolve clouded her eyes and set her jaw. How many times had she asked the same question? How many times had she searched the towns for the same person? This child needed her. Madame Rosmerta walked up to the two of them, shocking Clairmont back from her reverie.

"Now that that's over…What brings you to the Three Broomsticks, little one?"

The little girl shook her head and buried her face into Clairmont's chest. Clairmont smiled nervously and patted Isabella's head.

"She's lost her mum. She must've wandered in here…"

The older woman then wiped her hands on the cloth she had at her waist, nodding.

"Isabella? What does your mum look like?" Clairmont inquired softly.

((Isabella M. Voliet, a few hours later…))

The nice lady and Isabella made their way into Honeydukes, the bell jingled to announce their arrival. Ambrosius Flume bustled in from the back room with a block of wrapped chocolate. He smiled warmly and set the sweet block down on the counter.

"Ah, Clairmont, my dear! What brings you to my shop? Shouldn't you be over at Rosmerta's place?"

Isabella stepped out from behind the raven haired woman but never let go of her hand. The old shopkeeper nodded slowly.

"She wandered into the Three Broomsticks this morning. I was wondering if you had seen a tall blonde woman with a blue blouse and a powder blue traveling cloak."

Ambrosius pondered for a moment before laughing. He winked at Clairmont and then at the girl and walked into the back. Voices could be heard, though they were unidentifiable. Isabella tugged on the nice lady's skirt again. She then pointed to the bin of chocolate frogs without a word. Clairmont chuckled softly.

"You want one, do you? Do you know the magic word?"

"Accio!" She said with glee.

Clairmont laughed quite loudly. She was thinking more along the lines of "please" but the little girl was right, "Accio" would be a good spell to use to get yourself a chocolate frog. Clairmont, and her new shadow, walked over to the little bin. Clairmont picked up two of them and handed one to Isabella. She wasn't going to pass up good chocolate like that.

"There, now eat your chocolate while we wait for the nice man to come back."

Clairmont led Isabella over to the counter and lifted her up onto it. Clairmont giggled as she opened her chocolate frog and watched the little animal hop out onto her palm. It was sort of creepy as well as adorable. Either way, chocolate was chocolate so she bit off the little creature's head. Isabella had also gotten her own frog out and was munching on it's back legs.

"Now, let's see our cards."

Clairmont removed the little card from its box; it was Donaghan Tremlett, the bass player for the Weird Sisters. Isabella pulled out her own card, Rowena Ravenclaw. Clairmont smiled as she remembered to her self. She wondered how Helena had been doing over the past few years…

"You know Izzie; I was a Ravenclaw when I was in school."

The little blonde's eyes lit up as if she now held some sort of gemstone. Isabella had grown quite attached to Clairmont over the past couple of hours. She didn't have any sisters or brothers at home so Clairmont was as good as one. It was wonderful to have an older sister, even if only for a little while. Clairmont had loved her elder "sisters". They taught her so much, like how to fly a broom and how to properly tie her shoes…

"When will you be going to school?" Clairmont asked quietly.

"In five years…"

The young woman turned to the child. She was only six!? This kid was really something. She had known a lot of different spells, words and places. She was about as knowledgeable as any eight or nine year old.

"You'll probably be in Ravenclaw yourself then, you're a very smart girl."

"Really? Thanks sissy."

Sissy? That was a new one. Clairmont didn't mind though she patted the soft blonde hair and took another bite of her frog.

"Isabella!"

A tall blonde woman with kindly green eyes walked in from the back room along with Ambrosius and his wife. She looked as though she had been crying, for her face was quite rosy. Isabella had never looked so excited and happy in all of the time she had spent with Clairmont.

"Mommy!"

The blonde woman ran and hugged her daughter, picking her up from the candy shop counter and swinging her around. Isabella had begun sobbing along with her mother, both consumed by tears of joy.

"Clairmont, are you alright?" Mrs. Flume asked.

Clairmont had also begun crying. The scene was so beautiful to her, a mother and a daughter coming together. The love that the two of them shared was evident, and Clairmont had helped make that moment a reality. She sniffled again and drew her wand conjuring a quick tissue to dab her eyes.

"I'm fine ma'am, thank you."

Isabella, still in her mother arms pointed to Clairmont. The mother's eyes lit up with gratitude and joy.

"That's Clairmont mommy. She helped me find you." The little girl said happily.

"Thank you for helping me find my daughter."

Clairmont smiled and wiped another loose tear from her eye. She shook her head and giggled.

"It was my pleasure. I'm just glad we found you."

Isabella then was placed back onto the floor. She walked up to Clairmont and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks sissy…"

What can one say to describe that feeling? It was a euphoric elation. To be loved like that. Isabella loved Clairmont and Clairmont loved her. A sistership spawned in a few desperate hours…Perhaps the raven haired woman would be forgotten with time, but not Isabella. Clairmont would remember this scene for years to come. This scene of motherly love…It was what Clairmont desired for herself.

((Clairmont N. B. forty-five minutes later, after tearful goodbyes and paying for the frogs…))

"I'll find them…" she whispered.

"What was that Clairmont?" Rosmerta asked as she read through the Prophet again.

"Nothing Madame."

The old woman smiled and nodded, reading over something for the tenth time. Something the stopped her smiling.

"The Muggle-Born Registration Commission…" The older woman whispered.

"What was that ma'am?" Clairmont asked as she continued tidying up the liquor shelves at the bar.

"The Prophet says that the Ministry is ordering all muggle-born wizards and witches to go and register themselves…"

Clairmont raised her eyebrows in a mixture of confusion and alarm. She had no record of her parents; she was an orphan, after all. No record meant she very well could be a muggle-born…Little did she know how rich her blood actually was. Is wasn't like the Ministry was going to give her the benefit of the doubt either, what with known Death Eaters working within it. Clairmont had stopped her rearranging and was now watching Rosmerta with a mixture of fear and wonder. How were they able to get away with such a thing?

"What else does it say?"

Author's note: Well...We're going to be skipping quite a bit while we move onto the actual plot of the story. I'll be quoting from DH at times and will be accenting that material somehow. I'm going to be working on the first chapter soon, but it may take a few days to get it finished. My updates will be coming a bit slower than they have been. Keep reading and thanks a lot reviewers!

MORSMOREDRE.


	4. Chapter one: The Eagle and the Snake

Disclaimer: This belongs to J.K. Rowling, especially the quotes. Clairmont belongs to me though.

Author's note: Ah, the first chapter. I've been looking forward to writing this for some time now. Clairmont is a fun character to work with, you never know what she's going to do next. Now, my dear readers, I will be keeping to Clairmont's point of view for the most part, as I have been doing. In this chapter as well as some chapters to come I will be quoting directly from Deathly Hallows so that I won't ruin what Rowling has already created for me. This is a companion fic with only slight variations. I have designed it so that the events of the book are quite possible. But what shall I change? Oh, that's the fun of wondering is it not? Enjoy the first chapter. Reviews are always so lovely.

Chapter one: The Eagle and the Snake

((Clairmont N. B., sometime later in March…))

Clairmont sat on a large boulder, a cup of tea in her hand. It smelled of chamomile, a calming fragrance that unfortunately was not strong enough. Fear gripped the campsite like vines, constricting the runaways and thickening the air with tension. How long had it been? Two months? Two years? No one really knew anymore, time seemed to slowly drift away with the sun. Clairmont took another sip of her tea as her eyes watched the fire. She believed it had been a month or two since she had fled from Hogsmeade, for the cold had soon fled from the land. It was probably sometime around March, but there was no way to be sure. Dean walked over to the fire once more, poking at it with a stick. He smiled painfully at Clairmont before turning to pace before her for the hundredth time. Griphook was much less active, only shifting his position every hour or so. The witch took another long sip of her tea, trying desperately to calm herself. There was talk of Snatchers again…That was the talk that got the three of them into a tension that was ever difficult to get out of.

"Dean, stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Said Griphook in his gruff voice.

Clairmont gazed into her cup, swishing around the leaves before drinking again. Dean did not stop pacing, in fact he paced faster.

"I can't…There is talk of Snatchers again…"

Dean jumped at the sound of a rustling branch that stirred neither Clairmont nor goblin.

"You're much too jumpy, Dean." Clairmont said coldly.

Ever since she had fled Hogsmeade Clairmont had become much quieter, so much more grim. Such were the effects of being on the run. The detrimental effects of being hunted weighed heavily on the group; moments like these showed that well. Clairmont sighed and drained her cup glancing at the tea leaves inside. Her eyes grew wide with terror, a thorn…and a rose, but also a ring. That meant danger, but it was to be bittersweet. Then unity or reunion of some sort, it was an omen Clairmont had been searching for…But her attention was trained on the thorn.

"Clairmont?"

She shook her head and slipped her long fingers into her robes, resting them on her wand. It's cool surface comforted her, but her fear still remained. Dean looked at her imploringly.

"Clairmont what's wrong?"

His voice was verging on madness; this waiting was driving him crazy. His eyes fought his sockets and his lips curled to a wild frown. There was another rustling sound in the woods both wizards froze. Griphook opened one eye lazily and shifted once more. Neither Clairmont nor Dean dared even a breath. The witch's hand was now gripping her wand, turning her knuckles white. Something was there...but no sound followed; only silence. Clairmont placed one foot onto the cold earth beside her seat. She peered into the trees, her wand now firmly in her left hand and poised to attack. Dean was twitching and wiggling again. The dark-haired witch wanted to scold him, tell him to stop squirming but she didn't. Her nearly black eyes were watching the woods. She breathed in slowly and began to whisper.

"Homen-"

Her spell was cut short as she was knocked to the ground. Her wand was no longer in her hand, but in the air. It fell into the hand of a grinning snatcher who then turned on Dean. Clairmont was not to be taken down so easily though. The young woman leaped to her feet and dove for the snatcher with her wand they wrestled on the ground for a few moments, attracting the attention of the other snatchers. Then a strong arm grabbed the wild black locks that adorned Clairmont's head, wrenching her away from the snatcher; who lay on the ground clutching his bloody nose. She was pinned to the forest floor by the mysterious man who uttered a sickening laugh.

"Easy there, girlie."

Fenrir Greyback rolled Clairmont onto her back where their eyes could meet. The witch glared at him, fighting his grip vigilantly. The werewolf laughed again, bringing their faces closer and moving one hand to hold her waist.

"Let us go!" she snarled.

Fenrir could only laugh.

"A couple of runaways like you? Of course not, my little wench."

He leaned in closer to the young beauty, breathing his hot and disgusting breath onto her neck. Clairmont cringed and tried to fight more viciously. Fenrir through his head back and howled at his victory.

"Get 'em tied up."

The snatcher that Clairmont had bloodied now hobbled over to Dean and Griphook, who lay shivering near the fire. Greyback then glared at Clairmont again.

"Nigh' nigh' girlie."

The raven-haired witch was then knocked out with a quick blow to her face, leaving a small gash on her cheek. The unofficial Death Eater then examined her porcelain coloured face.

"Pity to waste such a beauty, ain't it boys? Maybe jus' a little taste?"

Fenrir lowered his body, hovering inches above the young woman. He chuckled and leaned into her neck. Just as he opened his fanged mouth he leaped to his feet. Someone had broken the taboo. Fenrir sighed irritatedly and glanced back down at Clairmont.

"Duty calls, my pet."

He then hoisted her up onto his shoulder and Disapparated into the night, the other snatchers followed his lead; to a place where the Dark Lord's name had been spoken too freely.

(( Dean, outside of Harry, Ron and Hermione's Tent only minutes later…))

It was absolutely terrifying watching Clairmont be captured. She was so valiant, so beautiful and seeing her so weakened and victimized had taken its toll on Dean. It hurt him to see her that way. They had only really lived together in the woods for a month or two, but in that time Clairmont had become a sort of mentor to him. She was stronger than he was, and she had taught him numerous protection spells. They had studied their Cooking and Divination together, for Dean still had the Trace on him, as well as simply talked. He had told her about his life in the muggle world and she had told him of her life in the orphanage. But did Dean love her? He didn't rightly know. Maybe a little crush, after all she was his elder by three years. He was still a school boy and not yet as mature as Clairmont. Dean, who was tied to Clairmont and Griphook stole another glance at the fallen woman. She reminded him of a hawk that had been shot down…not a hawk, maybe an eagle.

"Clairmont?"

"Shut up!"

One of the Snatchers smacked Dean in the back of the head. Clairmont didn't stir. A stream of blood dripped down her white cheeks and onto her neck. She had gashes on her forehead and cheek with a large cut on her right arm. Her pale skin was only amplified by the moonlight and the ruby liquid that dripped from her lips. Dean wanted so badly to fight like she did…

((Clairmont N. B., Malfoy Manor, half an hour later…))

"Clairmont?"

Luna Lovegood gently stroked the elder witch's cheek once more. Her blonde hair was dirtied, and her clear eyes were teary. Clairmont stirred, opening one eye with some effort. Luna gasped and wiped her eyes.

"You're alive!"

Clairmont struggled to sit up, she was in the cellar of some sort of house. It was bright, due to the orbs that floated above them. They looked like something that would come from a deilluminator, but such an item was rare.

"Luna, oh my dear friend."

Clairmont smiled wearily and assessed her damages. Her head ached and through further investigation she found a large bump on the left side of it. There were a few gashes and wounds on her face as well as on her arms and legs. Nothing was broken and after a few minutes the raven-haired woman found she could move without too much pain. The room was bright and it took a few moments for Clairmont's eyes to become adjusted.

"Clairmont!"

Dean crawled over to Clairmont's sitting form, tears falling from his eyes.

"You're alright! I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm fine, Dean." Clairmont whispered through her split lip.

The young boy didn't dare embrace her, for fear of causing her more pain. Luna dabbed Clairmont's cheek with a strip of cloth again, keeping the blood at bay. Clairmont nodded thankfully and looked around the small cellar. It was dirty and thick with people.

"." Clairmont gasped weakly.

"Leave him Clair, he is sleeping. Or else he-"

Luna's words were cut off by a loud scream. The sounds of fumbling and a body writhing and pounding on the ground shook the little cellar, causing dirt to fall onto their heads. There was yet more screaming and shouting, but the shouting came from the torturer. Luna relaxed her body and softened her face.

"Are you alright Clairmont?"

Clairmont licked fresh blood off of her lip and nodded.

"I'm fine Luna…Where are we?"

"Malfoy Manor…Which is currently the Death Eaters' base. As you can hear, Bellatrix Lestrange is here too."

Luna cringed again at another round of screaming. Ron was throwing himself against the walls of the little room, screaming blindly. The poor fool…Clairmont's eyes danced over to Harry who was trying desperately to calm Ron. The screaming above was only too loud. That poor Hermione girl…Clairmont had only really met her once or twice. Hermione had seemed nice enough, maybe a little precocious. Suddenly there was a loud yelling, directed at them.

"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!" Draco shouted.

Clairmont and the others obeyed, submerging in darkness before. Clairmont couldn't help but momentarily feel sorry for the boy. He looked quite shaken as he took Griphook back up the stairs, like he was also a prisoner. But, that feeling was only momentary. When the lights came back on a little house elf was standing triumphantly before them. Clairmont watched calmly as words were exchanged between the Potter boy and the little elf. Harry hadn't even acknowledged her, not that she wanted him to. She hadn't really spoken to him either.

"Harry Potter," he squeaked in the tiniest quiver of a voice, "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But how did you-"

An awful scream drowned out Harry's words: Hermione was being tortured again. He cut to the essentials…and a plan was formed. The elf was going to take all but Harry and Ron to a place called "Shell Cottage". Then Harry and Ron were going to go upstairs to save Hermione.

"The hell I'm going to flee at a time like this. You could use me Harry." Clairmont quipped.

"No! We don't need more casualties." He countered.

"I'm going to help fight, you can't do it by yourself. There are Death Eaters galore up there, not to mention a mass murderer. We'll get Hermione and get out."

The group disapparating protested at the arrangement, but Dobby had other plans and disappeared with a "pop". The voices upstairs had heard something…

"What was that?" Shouted Lucius Malfoy from over their heads.

"Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?"

The three remaining stared at each other.

"Draco- no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!"

Harry whispered something quickly to Ron as the footsteps grew closer from overhead. Clairmont wasn't sure of what to do. But, as the door was flung open the two boys decided for her. They tackled him, dealing with the scruffy man quickly. The young woman leaped for the door, making sure no one had followed. When she looked back the man was strangling himself with his own silver hand. Harry had the man's wand…it was a gruesome sight, one that Clairmont would remember for years to come. The man's eyes, the raised wand, the looks of terror from the boys. She wasn't sure of what to make of it all, but she dared not ask…The three then ran up the stairs without another word. The trio crept into a place where they could see the room. The Hermione girl was sprawled out on the ground, Bellatrix was hovering over Griphook, and Lucius and Narcissa were holding each other near the stairs leading to the second floor. As Clairmont continued to watch a plan began to unfold in her mind. The two boys could go after Lucius and Narcissa while she took Bellatrix. As for Draco…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ron has plunged into the drawing room with a scream, Harry followed. Clairmont just watched as the two boys were quickly apprehended, loosing the little trio's only wand.

"Idiots…" she whispered.

At least no one had seen her yet. The Dark Lord was quickly approaching though, there was not much time. Where was Dobby? Just as the question appeared in her mind there was an awful grinding sound followed by Bellatrix's scream. The chandelier had fallen. Clairmont decided to emerge at this time, silently. She slithered quickly over to the back of the room, near one of the book cases. So far, no one had spotted her. Or, if they did they made no mention of it. Her wand was close, she could feel it. There! It was atop the fireplace with a few others. Clairmont ran for it, ignoring the scene going on behind her. Once she had her wand things would be different. But her mad dash was cut short by Lucius Malfoy, who grabbed her by her waist.

"Let me go, you wretch!" she screamed.

Lucius fought with her, holding her still after a struggle to control her arms. Then something split the air…it was a loud cracking sound. Dobby had disapparated. Clairmont's only means of escape was gone…

(( Harry Potter, Just outside of Shell Cottage, not a split second later…))

"No! We've got to go back! Clairmont is still in there!" Harry bellowed.

He turned and looked at Dobby, whose little chest was straining to breathe. Blood dripped from his wound and his mouth.

"Dobby-no- HELP!"

(( Clairmont N. B., Malfoy Manor, a minute later…))

Lucius had Clairmont in a death grip, making it difficult for her to breathe. She struggled further, finally breaking free of the blonde man. Bellatrix, who had been moaning in pain and grief was now full of rage. The Dark Lord's anger was imminent, so she turned to silence Clairmont.

"YOU STUPID GIRL…!"

Clairmont dashed for her wand, which was still sitting on the fireplace mantelpiece. But Bellatrix intercepted her, pulling the rebel to the ground with her. Bellatrix then began beating her with her bare fists, grabbing Clairmont's hair and looking her in the face. Their eyes locked and the crazed women stopped. There was something all too familiar in those eyes…Bellatrix quickly let go, backing away slowly. Clairmont took advantage of this and scrambled to her wand, grasping it in her left hand. She turned quickly, her wand ready.

"It can't be…Those eyes…" Bella whispered in disbelief.

"Nobody move." Clairmont said steadily.

She hoped that there was still time to get away before the Dark Lord came…But her hope fell short of divine ears. Voldemort appeared in the room with a great thunder clap, knocking Clairmont to her knees. His voice echoed through the room, though it couldn't have been much louder than a whisper.

"Where is Potter?"

No one spoke. No one moved. No one even breathed. Potter had escaped, and that fact alone hung in the air unspoken.

"Where is he!?

******************

End of Chapter one! I know, terribly suspenseful. Well, allow me to apologize for not updating sooner. I know, I know, I've been terribly naughty. Life happens. Haha. But, I hope you all liked this. Please feel free to review. Special thanks to Sir Gecko for reminding me that this story still existed.


End file.
